Magic Academy - OC forum closed!
by AtTheRaiseOfDawn
Summary: In the modern age teens all around the globe receive their magical powers at the age of 15, but in order to controll these powers they're sent to a special academy on the island of God Eden, where they can focus on their studies in peace. But peace is a fragile thing and dark powers waver across the school grounds like a thick, unnatural fog. Rated T for safety!


**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Inazuma Eleven fic. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter. Even though it is only the prologue. I adopted this story from Twilight-A-16. And I'd like to make a few things clear.**

**To those who had send a character to the old version of this story, your OC's will not be used autimatically again in this one. However, if you do wish to send in your character then please fill in the OC application form at the bottom of this entry.**

**Second. I use characters from the IE GO series as well as the Chrono Stone and the Galaxy season. I only use the New Inazuma Japan members so the people of the teams of other countries will not appear nor will the aliens!**

**And last but not least. I do not own any aspect of Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone or any of the official characters. Any OC's used belong to their respective owners ofcourse. I only own my OC Kirigaya Nanami**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the edge of my bed, my suitcase standing beside me, waiting for me to start unpacking. I had been here for a few minutes allready, though they felt like hours instead. I was told I'd meet my new room-mates in our room in the girl's dormitory of the academy, but I was still on my own. I stared at the five empty beds that were left before I looked back at the one I was currently sitting on.<p>

While fiddling with the hem of my skirt I started to get a bit impatient and worried. What if they didn't like me? I'd have to spend the rest of the year sharing a room with people who hated me.

Taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart down I mentally scolded myself for jumping to conclusions that quickly, maybe they were just a little late! It was, after all, a very big school, you could get lost very easily if you didn't allready know your way around. I myself had had lots of trouble trying to find my way to this very dorm.

I sighed at the embarassing thought of how I had accidentally walked into the guy's dormitory building, some started to laugh at me while others did not know what to say. There were a few kind-hearted guys who came up to me and showed me all the way to the girl's dormitories. They also completely understood my mistake, saying they had had the very same thing at their first day with them, walking into the wrong building without them knowing. But they were being chased out and called perverts by the females.

I perked up when I heard a pair of footsteps make their way through the hallway. Could it be my roommates? Or was it just another group of students who made their way through the same corridors, only to enter another room and leaving me feeling disappointed again?

"Room 209, room 210," A female voice said as she came closer and closer. "Room 211.. Aha! Room 212!" She exclaimed happily as she entered our shared dormitory. The girl was quite small and petite, she had long and straight auburn colored hair that reached the lower part of her back with an orange headband on top. Her eyes had the same auburn color and they sprakled happily as they landed on me. Her lips curved up into a huge smile.

"Hi!" She said and she almost ran up to me. "You must be one of my new roommates right? I'm Nanobana Kinako! But you can just call me Kinako, no formalities needed right?"

"H..hai.." I said hesitantly, slightly overthrown by her energetic greeting.

"Let's make this a super fun year!" She said as she grabbed both my hands in hers and shook them a little bit to enthousiastic, I smiled nontheless. Thinking her outburst was kinda cute.

"Hai!" I said more confident this time and returned her smile. "I'm Kirigaya Nanami, it's nice to meet you Nanobana-san."

"No! What did I say?! Just Kinako!" The little girl said attempting to sound stern but her pout disrupted the wished effect.

"K..kinako-san?"

"Good enough for me!" Kinako said and dashed back to the door to get her trunk. It was just as orange as her headband and covered by a few bunny and monkey stickers. That, however, was not the funny part of it all. Kinako, as small as she was, dragged a suitcase as big as herself into the room. I watched her as she made her way to the bunkbed of the room.

Me, being raised to be a decent and civilized lady, did not say anything about it. I just giggled a little when she opened it up and a bunch of clothes, that had been trapped inside the small case, burst out like a mini explosion. A beige sweater fell on top of her head while one of her pink socks was dangling on the lamp.

"Need a little help?" I offered her.

"...ahaha, maybe a little," Kinako said with an awkward smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

And so I helped her gather her stuff, we put most of it in the little closet next to her bed. There was one standing next to each bed, made of fine, strong oak wood, and made for the students to put away their possessions. In the meantime she told me almost everything she claimed there was to know about her. She told me her magical powers had awoken only this summer and that it came as a surprise to her whole family, seeming as she's the only one who uses magic.

"It was a real surprise when I suddenly let our fried chicken dance on the table, it took us two hours to catch it and by the time we had it it was cold so we had to put it back into the oven." Kinako told with a smile on her face, like she was reliving the moment. "The letter that became my entry ticket for this school came the day after and paired with a warning for using magic outside school!"

"But you did it by accident right?" I asked.

"That's just the intire thing!" Kinako replied, seeming happy that I was on her side with this one. "It wasn't on purpose! I didn't even know I had the capability to do any kind of magical trick that didn't came out of a box from the next-door toy shop! But they wouldn't let me off the hook!"

"That's quite harsch," I said while folding a few of her shirts.

"What about you?" She suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"When did you get your magic powers?" She asked again with a curious shimmer in her auburn eyes.

"Also this summer, although I believe it wasn't just luck or coincidence like with you," I said. "You see, I'm from a wizard family, one with quite deep roots in the wizard comunity."

"Wow, so you're somewhat like a celebrity huh?"

"Eeh! No no, I'm nothing of the sort. I do carry a wealthy name but that's all. I'm just a regular girl who jst got her magical powers, so in a way we're equal Kinako-san." I replied quickly but smiled at the thought.

"Huh, but you're so cool and pretty! you must be famous in some way!" Kinako said. not giving up on the 'my-roommate-is-a-celebrity' hope.

"Thank you for your kind words Kinako-san," I replied feeling touched by what she had just said. "But I'm just ordinary, I still have to make my name." I reached out my hand towards her and stretched my pinkie. "Lets promise to become famous witches as soon as possible, Kinako-san!"

She looked at me for a second before a broad smile appeared on her face and she accepted my pinkie-promise. "It's a promise Nanami-chan!"

After we had made our little promise we went to the schoolnurse together to get our uniforms. We got lost a few times but there were lots of people who wanted to help us out. One of them had long fiery red hair with a dark green ribbon in her hair, she also had four tail-like strands of hair dangling on her shoulders. Her skin was nicely tanned and her sharp eyes were dark green of color.

"Thank you for helping us Seto-senpai." I said to the elder student who was currently helping us find the way to the nursery.

"Don't worry, and please call me Midori," She said and flashed us a smile. "Besides, I still have to get my new uniform so, yeah."

"Thank you so much Midori!" Kinako cheered. "Ne, ne how's it like on this school? Are the teachers nice? Do they give lots of homework?"

The red-haired girl chuckled at Kinako's enthousiasm. "The teachers are fine I guess, although you do have to know the ones you have to look out for. Some are pretty tough in their lecturing while others let you off of the hook no matter what you do!"

"Really?" I asked. "Which teachers?"

"I'll tell you where you can pull of stuff once you get your timetable, I believe that's during lunch in an hour or two." Midori said as she beckoned us to turn left. I was about to turn around the cornor when someone knocked me over in their dash.

"Ouch," I winced as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead.

"Oi! First years!" Midori shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry!" The boy replied, he had brown hair with bangs shaped like little... tornado's? A tanned skin and metalic blue eyes. A very small boy who looked a little like a pikachu with a blue headband came running into view and he kneeled next to the brown-haired boy, a worried look in his eyes.

"Tenma are you allright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Shinsuke, are you allright miss?" The boy named Tenma asked me. He had a appologetic smile on his face.

I shook my head. "No thank you, I'm fine." I replied and stood up. I adjusted my skirt by pulling a little on the hem and wiped the dust of the cloth.

"Jeez Matsukaze, this is why I always tell you to slow down!" Another male voice said, this one however was much deeper than the others, making the owner sound much older than the two here in front of me. "Honestly you two!" A boy, well could I still call him a boy? He was so tall and looked so mature that I couldn't really tell by his appearance what his age could be.

He had short, spiky, navy blue hair with an awkward curled ponytail in the back, and curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the side. His skintone was quite pale and clashed with both his hair and sharp, golden-orange eyes. All in all I believe I could describe him as quite... handsome.

"Ahaha," Tenma laughed awkwardly as he got up from the floor. "Well she did say she was allright, right eh..."

"Oh! Ehm.. Kirigaya Nanami, nice to meet you.. Tenma-san wasn't it?" I replied by his lack of information.

"EEH! Kirigaya as in from the wizard family?!" The little pikachu squeeled.

"Who?" Tenma asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Ignore this one here please," The navy haired guy said. "He's quite a dumbass when it's not about soccer."

"Oi, Tsurugi you didn't have to put it like that right?" Tenma whined at the insult. "Excuse me Kirigaya-san, this grumphead here is Tsurugi Kyousuke, easily spotted by the permanent frown edged on his forehead!"

"Hey!"

"And this here is Nishizono Shinsuke, my best friend, we've been to jr. high school together before we got our magic powers. We're all first years. But you don't have to add the -san just Tenma is enough!"

"I see, well it's nice to meet you too Nishizono-san, Tsurugi-san," I said towards the other two, still a little surprised that Tsurugi was only a first year. I would not have had any problem doing it for them, my own companions had a voice of their own and introduced themselves.

"So are you all first years?" Shinsuke asked.

"Only Midori is a second year here at school." Kinako said. "Nanami-chan and I are both first years, we were just on our way to the schoolnurse to get our uniforms! Are you headed there too? You could come with us!"

"Actually we were going to meet up with some friends," Tenma said. "We agreed to meet each other at the gates around eleven! And it's now..." He looked at his wristwatch for a moment before his face paled in shock. "FIVE PAST ELEVEN! SORRY KIRIGAYA-SAN WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!" He said as he dashed off.

"Tenma! Wait for me!" Shinsuke squeeled as he ran after his friend. Tsurugi however stuck around for a little longer.

"Tch, they're such a nuisance!" He said sounding a little tired. "See you later," With those three words he left too.

"What a weirdo's!" Midori said as she sighed. "Come on you two, let's go get your uniforms!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm putting an end to the chapter right here! I appologize if it is too short, it is the prologue after all!<strong>

**In total I will accept 10 OC's**

**Just fill in the application.**

**Name: (last - first)**

**Personality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skintone:**

**Crush: (can't be Tsurugi)**

**Magic powers:**

**Extra's: if there's anything extra about your character I should know please insert here!**

**See you all nest time!**


End file.
